Hurry Up and Save MiddleEarth
by RodaRolla2
Summary: In a world where Sauron regained the Ring, a new Fellowship is formed from the children of the old. They try to avenge their fathers, who were killed by Sauron, and save all they know and love. But it seems that obstacles within themselves stop them from acheiving said goal.
1. Chapter 1

Cast- Míresgaliel 'Rhawien' Legolasiel- Daughter of Legolas Thranduilion  
Rossion- son of Boromir  
Himelion Ellassar- son of Aragorn  
Thurmur- son of Gimli  
Ruby Took- daughter of Pippin  
Waterlily Brandybuck- daughter of Merry  
Andwise Gamgee- son of Sam  
Silo Baggins- son of Frodo

Summary- Sauron reclaimed the One Ring and killed the Fellowship. He, even with the One Ring, is not able to have complete control over Middle-earth. He did not know of the babies, young children, or just kids that the Fellowship left behind. Now, some thirty-three years later, said children are seeking revenge, or as in the case of Míregaliel, peace of mind, body, and spirit. As they rise up to challenge the Dark Lord, they join together like their parents did before and stop this evil being once and for all.

I will do an intro for everyone. They will be giving a background for everyone. Their doubts, fears, joys, talents, etc. will be shown. It's more like a record, i.e. Name: Rodarolla2 age:… height:…

First up- Míresgaliel 'Rhawien' Legolasiel

Name: Princess Míresgaliel Legolasiel

Alias: Rhawien

Age: 500 (18)

Eye color: Blue, changes to Gray or Green at times

Skin color: Pale white

Hair color: Golden

Father: Prince Legolas Thranduilion

Mother: Armes

Siblings: none

Grandfather: King Thranduil

Weapon of choice: Bow and arrows

Secondary weapon: twin knives

Horse: Faervel

Riding style: bareback

Known languages: Sindarin, Quenya, all Mannish tongues, the Black Speech, and Khuzdul

Notes: oldest of the Fellowship's kids, quiet, watchful, seemingly aloof, minor anger issues, wishes for peace of mind, body, and spirit, has a crush on Rossion and Himelion, knows, sees, and hears more than she says she does

Biography: The blonde Princess Míresgaliel Legolasiel of Mirkwood is the only grandchild of King Thranduil. Her father was the Elven archer of the Fellowship, Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood. He left for the Council of Elrond when she was sixteen according to Elven standards. Rassion was supposed to be her stepbrother, on account of the feelings that developed between their fathers. She is very skilled at archery, sword play, horseback riding, writing, and woodcraft. She spends most of her time wandering around the trees of Mirkwood and Imaldris contemplating this or that, or killing orcs and other fell creatures. She is hot headed, quick tempered, witty, and lost and lonely inside. She was taken in by Lady Arwen after her father's death. She and Himelion have been friends forever and are secretly crushing on each other. She blames herself for her father's death claiming that he wouldn't have left Mirkwood had it not been for her. She tells no one of her problems which often ends up with her in the Houses of Healing. She prefers to stay quiet in the background keeping a weather eye on the horizon than in the midst of everything. She puts on a front of her being aloof, but, in reality, sees, hears, and knows more than the others combined. She also has a crush on her would be stepbrother.


	2. Chapter 2

Next up- Rossion, son of Boromir

Name: Rossion

Alias: none

Age: 34

Eye color: grey, but changes to green occasionally

Skin color: light tan

Hair color: Reddish-brown

Father: Boromir, son of Denethor II

Mother: Celebiel

Siblings: none

Grandfather: Denethor II, Steward of Gondor

Weapon of choice: sword

Secondary weapon: knife

Horse: Faramir

Riding style: Western (in modern terms)

Known languages: Westron and Rohirric

Notes: traveled from Gondor to Imaldris, rash, bold, very powerful, prefers to fight rather than talk with the enemy, has all the qualities of a captain of the army

Biography: Rossion is a young Gondorian whose father was the heir of the Steward of mother was a noblewoman of Gondor and died during childbirth. When his father died, he was raised by his Uncle Faramir and Aunt Eowyn for a period of five years before the birth of his younger cousin, Galeneryn, Ryn for short, and then ten years after that, but Ryn's parents were killed by orcs. Now sixteen and ten respectively, Rossion and Ryn were raised, cared for in Rossion's case, by their Grandfather, Denethor, who spoilt Ryn and Rossion, for a time, until he first saw battle, Rossion that is. Rossion had thrown himself into training, wanting to be able to defend himself, those he loved, and his country from orcs. He fought orcs in Gondor with the name of his father, uncle, aunt, and his fallen comrades upon his lips for eighteen years until on his thirty-fourth birthday, his grandfather told him about Rivendell and how his father went there after a summons to a council had arrived telling about the finding of the One Ring. Rossion was livid at the thought of the Elves just handing it over to Sauron, not knowing about the Fellowship of the Ring or of Sauron killing all the Fellowship members to get it. He furiously rode to Rivendell to confront the Elves about it, but was stopped in his tracks by a golden-haired beauty and said beauty caused his anger too fade away. He confronted Elrond about the One Ring, but was silenced by Arwen, who told him;

'You have lost much in this war, but there are those who have lost more. A Fellowship had been sent out to destroy the Ring, your father among them by his own choice, my husband among them alongside two of our best friends, all were killed. Not one of the Nine were spared, First to fall was Mithrandir, you know him as Gandalf the Grey, in the Mines of Moria, then your father, killed by some fell breed of orcs never seen before, then two Halflings, by the same breed of orcs, next was my husband, drawn of a cliff by a warg, and then the dwarf during a battle, that left only a childhood friend and two Halflings, one of the Halflings was next, and then the last Halfing, who had the Ring, slain by Saruman himself, and my childhood friend, the only one that was left, was slain by Sauron himself.'

Rossion was shocked that this never reached Gondor and was told that the reason why was that no one could be afforded to leave, the only one who could have had been slain by Sauron. He met the other children of the Fellowship and got along with most of them. Himelion was a bit protective of Miresgaliel, who Rossion was crushing on, that lead to some problems. He showed the qualities of leaders and willingness to sacrifice anything for others. He often found Miresgaliel when her bottled up problems spilled forth and got her to the Houses of Healing.


End file.
